Forum:My Pearlescents that I have found - EDITOR DATA
Please add any comments/questions to the bottom! Here are some of the weapons I have found. 'ADDED 2 Legit launchers, and their modifications also. Located below the Pearlescents!' The weapon's editor data can be saved to a .txt file directly. Only cut out everything below the separator: ---- thanks for all the info. bout guns but willowtree no support higher than level 48. is there new willowtree virsion can support weapons higher than 48? the problem is on willow tree not in the game. the new software for borderlands didnt blocked modding weapons. Cobalt Tsunami 328 dmg / 95.4 accuracy / 4.2 fire rate / 18 rounds / 4x Shock / lvl 61 -----------------------------cut the below----------------------------- dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_SMG_MaliwanTsunami gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag1_thumper gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock4 None dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SMG.acc3_Maliwan_Tsunami dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SMG.MaliwanTsunami_Material gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Prefix.Prefix_Maliwan2_Cobalt dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Maliwan_Tsunami 0 5 4 63 Cobalt Tsunami 219 dmg / 94.6 accuracy / 12.5 fire rate / 55 rounds / 4x Shock / lvl 61 -----------------------------cut the below----------------------------- dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_SMG_MaliwanTsunami gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock4 None dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SMG.acc3_Maliwan_Tsunami dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SMG.MaliwanTsunami_Material gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Prefix.Prefix_Maliwan2_Cobalt dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Maliwan_Tsunami 0 5 4 63 Fearsome Bessie 1008 dmg / 98.8 acc / 0.5 fire rate / 6 round / lvl 61 -----------------------------cut the below----------------------------- dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_SniperRifle_JakobsBessie gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Body.body3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.mag.mag1 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel3 dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SniperRifle.sight4_Jakobs_Bessie gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock1 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.accnone dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SniperRifle.JakobsBessie_Material gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Fearsome dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Jakobs_Bessie 0 5 1 63 Fearsome Bessie / 1328 dmg / 94 acc / 0.4 fr / 6 rnds / lvl 61 -------------------------------cut the below----------------------------- dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_SniperRifle_JakobsBessie gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Body.body4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.mag.mag4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel5 dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SniperRifle.sight4_Jakobs_Bessie gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock4 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.accnone dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SniperRifle.JakobsBessie_Material gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Fearsome dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Jakobs_Bessie 0 5 2 63 Genocide Avenger ~230? dmg / 20 rounds / semi-auto / (no element) / lvl 61 ---------------------------------cut the below----------------------------- dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_CombatRifle_TedioreAvenger gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.tediore gd_weap_combat_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_rifle gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body1 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip1 gd_weap_combat_rifle.mag.mag1 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel1 dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.CombatRifle.TedioreAvenger_sight5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock1 None gd_weap_combat_rifle.acc.acc_none dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.CombatRifle.TedioreAvenger_Material gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Genocide dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Tediore_Avenger 0 5 2 63 Glorious Serpens 292 dmg / 87.2 acc / 4.9 fr / 90 rnd / 3x corrosive / lvl 61 ----------------------------------cut the below----------------------------- dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_SupportMG_SandSSerpens gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.SandSMunitions gd_weap_support_machinegun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_support_machinegun gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body2 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_support_machinegun.mag.mag4 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel2 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Sight.sight2 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock4 None dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SupportMachineGun.acc4_SandS_Serpens dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SupportMachineGun.SandSSerpens_Material gd_weap_support_machinegun.Prefix.Prefix_Kick1_Glorious dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_SandS_Serpens 0 5 2 63 Shield: Hardened Ironclad 2627 strength / 265 recharge ---------------------------------cut the below----------------------------- dlc3_gd_customitems.Items.CustomItem_Shield_Pangolin_Ironclad gd_shields.A_Item.Item_Shield dlc3_gd_item_UniqueParts.Shield.body3_Pangolin_Ironclad gd_shields.LeftSide.leftside1 gd_shields.RightSide.rightside1 gd_shields.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Pangolin_3 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Pangolin gd_shields.Prefix.Prefix_Max2_Hardened dlc3_gd_item_UniqueParts.Title.Title_P_Pangolin_Ironclad 1 5 0 63 Hunter's Jackal 1230 dmg / 12 rnd / 1.4 fr / 70% acc / lvl 61 -----------------------------------cut the below----------------------------- dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_CombatShotgun_DahlJackal gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_combat_shotgun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_shotgun gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag2 dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.CombatShotgun.barrel3_DahlJackal gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Sight.sight3 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_combat_shotgun.acc.accnone dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.CombatShotgun.DahlJackal_Material gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Prefix.Prefix_Spread1_Hunters dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Dahl_Jackal 0 5 4 63 Hunter's Jackal ~1200 dmg / 12 rnd / 1.7 fr / 69% acc / lvl 61 -----------------------------------cut the below----------------------------- dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_CombatShotgun_DahlJackal gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_combat_shotgun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_shotgun gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag2 dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.CombatShotgun.barrel3_DahlJackal gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Sight.sight3 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_combat_shotgun.acc.acc2_Frenzied dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.CombatShotgun.DahlJackal_Material gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Prefix.Prefix_Spread1_Hunters dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Dahl_Jackal 0 5 0 63 Hunters Jackal SG14 1100 dmg / 1 fr / 6 rnd / lvl 61 ---------------------------------cut the below----------------------------- dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_CombatShotgun_DahlJackal gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_combat_shotgun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_shotgun gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body1 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag4 dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.CombatShotgun.barrel3_DahlJackal gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Stock.stock_none None gd_weap_combat_shotgun.acc.accnone dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.CombatShotgun.DahlJackal_Material gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Prefix.Prefix_Spread1_Hunters dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Dahl_Jackal 0 5 0 63 Lightning Nemesis 321 dmg / 95.7 acc / 3.5 fr / 18 rnd / 3x Shock / lvl 61 ---------------------------------------cut the below----------------------------- dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_Repeater_HyperionNemesis gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag2a gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight4 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action5 dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RepeaterPistol.acc5_Shock_HyperionNemesis dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RepeaterPistol.HyperionNemesis_Material gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTShock3_Lightning dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Hyperion_Nemesis 0 5 2 63 Pearl Aries AX300 1253 dmg / 96.4 acc / 2 fr / 2rnd / 2x Shock / lvl 61 ----------------------------------------cut the below----------------------------- dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_Revolver_AtlasAries gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock3 None dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RevolverPistol.acc5_Heal_AtlasAries dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RevolverPistol.Material_Aries_3 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Prefix.Prefix_Atlas2_Pearl dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Atlas_Aries 0 5 1 63 Pearl Aries DX10 672 dmg / 91.7 acc / 1.1 fr / 6 rnd / lvl 61 / 1x Shock -------------------------------------cut the below----------------------------- dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_Revolver_AtlasAries gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body2 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag2 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel1 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight1 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock_none None dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RevolverPistol.acc5_Heal_AtlasAries dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RevolverPistol.Material_Aries_3 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Prefix.Prefix_Atlas2_Pearl dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Atlas_Aries 0 5 4 63 ---- 2 Powerful Rocket Launchers I have found! (and their mods below this section). I found a couple launchers. They are very similar to each other except for the element.. Steel Redemption RWL770?, 3438 damage, 1.1 fire rate, 5 rounds, lvl 61,B 4x Fire/B element ---------------------------------cut the below----------------------------- gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_Launcher_Rocket gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_weap_rocket_launcher.A_Weapon.WeaponType_rocket_launcher gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Body.body5 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.mag.mag5 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Barrel.barrel4_Torgue_Redemption gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_rocket_launcher.acc.acc5_Incendiary gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Torgue_3 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Prefix.Prefix_Torque2_Steel gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Title.TitleM_Torgue1_Redemption 0 5 1 63 Steel Redemption RWL770?, 3438 damage, 1.1 fire rate, 5 rounds, lvl 61, B4x Shock/B element --------------------------------------cut the below----------------------------- gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_Launcher_Rocket gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_weap_rocket_launcher.A_Weapon.WeaponType_rocket_launcher gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Body.body5 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.mag.mag5 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Barrel.barrel4_Torgue_Redemption gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_rocket_launcher.acc.acc3_Shock gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Torgue_3 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Prefix.Prefix_Torque2_Steel gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Title.TitleM_Torgue1_Redemption 0 5 2 63 Then Modding the same Launchers: (disclaimer, the 2 below ARE mods from the 2 LEGIT above.) Shredder Shredder 3438x5 damage, 1.1 fire rate, 5 rounds, 4xFire, lvl 61 -----------------------------------cut the below----------------------------- gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_Launcher_Rocket gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_weap_rocket_launcher.A_Weapon.WeaponType_rocket_launcher gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Body.body5 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.mag.mag5 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Barrel.barrel4_Torgue_Redemption gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_rocket_launcher.acc.acc5_Incendiary gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Torgue_3 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_Projectiles1_Shredder gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_Projectiles1_Shredder 0 5 1 63 and the Launcher with Shock element with a slight tweak: Shredder Shredder 3438x5 damage, 1.1 fire rate, 5 rounds, 4xShock, lvl 61 -------------------------cut the below----------------------------- gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_Launcher_Rocket gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_weap_rocket_launcher.A_Weapon.WeaponType_rocket_launcher gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Body.body5 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.mag.mag5 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Barrel.barrel4_Torgue_Redemption gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_rocket_launcher.acc.acc3_Shock gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Torgue_3 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_Projectiles1_Shredder gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_Projectiles1_Shredder 0 5 2 63 ---- Enjoy, TH3-W4RRIOR *How can i add one of these weapons in my save.I have never used willow tree.Biomechanical13 11:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) *Figured it out.Thank you very much.I kept Aries-Tsunami-Betsie.Great work. 20:57, March 21, 2010 (UTC) *This was really good . . . in a way its like trading Jazum 15:30, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad you like them! I assume the same person wrote the first two comments and figure it out. If not google or search youtube for a willowtree tutorial and then ask me if you have any specific questions. I have a question that I couldn't find an answer to anywhere. I once tried to simply mod my character from level 55 to 61 using willowtree. I opened the save file via Willowtree, changed the level of the character, added the necessary Skill Pts and saved, then did the file >>>save like your supposed to. When I copy the file back onto the PS3 my character is still at the original level before I made any changes. But when I view the file back on Willowtree the changs are still there. Any ideas? CrapStomper 21:05, March 29, 2010 (UTC) @crap the same exact thing happened to me...did you actually load a game with the modded character....because i only looked at teh save data it will still say it's the same level...but when you open your game up the character is lvl 61 and then u have to save....you game may freeze when you try to load the character and the character might get corrupted and you'll have to make a whole new one MINI JACKIE CHAN 21:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN I did load the game and the character and ran around New Haven for about five seconds. The level still hadn't changed, however I did not save and reload to see if that did anything. I will give this a shot tonight and see if it does anything. Thanks. For the record the only reason I am modding the level is because I had a 61 on my brother's system and was unable to transfer it to mine so I started a new one. By the time I hit 55 I was sick of grinding and started exploring WillowTree to get my 61 back. CrapStomper 21:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah i got bored of my lvl 61 soldier so i made a lvl 70 siren and it worked fine....so i did splitscreen and gave all my guns and pearls from my soldier to my siren because i was having fun using my siren...then i checked my ps3 save data and my siren got corrupted 2 days later FML MINI JACKIE CHAN 21:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN Ouch...lol. Sorry to hear that. I'll be sure to make back-ups of everything. I'd be too pissed to play anymore probably (or at least not for a long time) if that happened to me. CrapStomper 21:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC) lol yeah i kind of stared at the screen for 5 minutes think what the.....good things i have good friends on ps3 who already duped with me haha...they duped me everything i duped them in at about 1 week of me using crappy guns from vending machines MINI JACKIE CHAN 21:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN This reminds me of those crazy "Never Buy a Bad Game Again" commercials for Gamefly (I think?) where they have all those people screaming at thier televisions and puching holes in walls and just freaking out. lol. Those were the good old days of gaming. Screaming "What the f*ck!? I f*cking jumped! I hit the f*cking jump button! What!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Slams the controller on ground, puts game disc in microwave, gets yelled at by mom. CrapStomper 22:01, March 29, 2010 (UTC) lol this time it pissed me off so much i didn't have anything to say i just stared....i broke a controller once from playing MW2 that game is too frustrating to me but i love it haha MINI JACKIE CHAN 22:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN Yes MW2 is very frustrating, but worth it when you get those good rounds where you whoop up on everyone. I've decided to put MW2 to rest though til Im done with BL. I'm on PS3 and switching between the two control scheme's freaks my brain out. I run around MW2 tossing grenades everywhere when I'm really meaning to shoot. Its annoying. I guess I could remap the controls but meh... CrapStomper 22:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah i had to change my borderlands control to something similiar to MW2 i forgot what it's called but u should try it out not that much of a difference MINI JACKIE CHAN 22:51, March 29, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN